A Better Man
Synopsis Mary Plots To Take Over Elizabeth's Throne As Mary strategizes ways to take over the English throne, Elizabeth struggles to find an appropriate suitor to marry. Meanwhile, James gets caught up in a scheme orchestrated by John Knox and has to deal with the tragic aftermath. Quotes King Darnley: Mary! I’m glad you’ve come! What do you think?! Queen Mary: Well, you commissioned it for your coronation, it only needs to please your ear. Queen Elizabeth: Be patient with me. Please. Queen Mary: I had hoped that our marriage would be a partnership in every way. but with your drinking, your cheating, your blind ambition King Darnley: I am trying to be better! Queen Mary: Then try harder. Queen Catherine: I was starting to think you didn't have it in you. Lord Narcisse: Oh, I played her masterfully. And all it cost me was the desecration of Lola's memory. Notes * Robert Dudley, John Knox, Rose Castleroy, Prince Henri, Queen Leeza, Lord Bothwell King Francis, Lady Lola, Archduke of Austria and King Henry VIII are mentioned. * Anne Boleyn and King Henry VIII were referenced, but not by name. * Prince Henri is re-introduced. * Lady Greer is still legally married to Lord Castleroy. * This episode takes place 1 month after Mary and Darnley's Wedding. * King Darnley was planning his own Coronation. * David Rizzio is revealed to now by Queen Mary's private secretary. * It was revealed Mary Stuart had refused to grant Lord Darnley The Crown Matrimonial. * Queen Elizabeth and Gideon Blackburn have entered ito a sexual relationship. * Queen Elizabeth is celebrating her 32nd Birthday. * Gideon Blackburn mentioned that 32 suiters from 16 countries arrived to court Queen Elizabeth. * Lord Darnley's grandfather was murdered by Lord Hamilton's grandfather. * Prince Henri brought his time fighting in Turkey. * Queen Elizabeth mentioned the Archduke of Austria was at her birthday celebration to court her. He previously tried to court Mary Stuart years earlier. Fight or Flight Death Toll Death CountKill Count - 1 person dead Trivia * Rose Williams and Jonathan Goad were credited, but do not appear. Historical Notes * Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley were married on 29 July 1565. Making Mary Stuart 23 and Lord Darnley 20 years old. * Not long after their marriage, King Darnley grew arrogant. Not content with his position as king Consort, he demanded The Crown Matrimonial, which would have made him a co-sovereign of Scotland with the right to keep the Scottish throne for himself if he outlived his wife. Mary, Queen of Scots refused his request, and their marriage grew strained even though they conceived a child by October 1565. * Queen Elizabeth was born on 7 September 1533, so she would be celebrating her 32nd birthday. * Mary, Queen of Scots and Lord Darnley's son was born 19 June 1566, a full year after their marriage. * Elizabeth wants a husband "who will not have her head removed.' This is a reference to her father, King Henry VIII having her mother, Anne Boleyn beheaded. * Archduke of Austria was Charles II, Archduke of Austria, would have been 25 years old, to Queen Elizabeth's 32 years. However, he did not marry until August 1571 when he was 31. * Lord Darnley's grandfather was murdered by Lord Hamilton's grandfather on 4 September 1526 when he was 36 years old. His son Lord Lennox would have been 10 years old. * Prince Henry of France never fought in, or with Turkey. * King Charles IX never had a mistress named 'Nicole' however he did have a mistress named Marie Touchet, who would be 16 at the time and was born a farm girl before coming to French Court. * There is no Count Alfred of Vienna Gallery A Better Man - Promotional Images 1.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 2.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 3.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 4.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 5.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 6.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 7.jpg A Better Man - Promotional Images 8.jpg Characters * Credit Order |- | Adelaide Kane | colspan="2" | Queen Mary |- | Megan Follows | colspan="2" | Queen Catherine |- | Rachel Skarsten | colspan="2" | Queen Elizabeth |- | Celina Sinden | colspan="2" | Lady Greer |- | Craig Parker | colspan="2" | Lord Narcisse |- | Ben Geurens | colspan="2" | Gideon Blackburn |- | Dan Jeannotte | colspan="2" | James Stuart |- | Spencer MacPherson | colspan="2" | King Charles |- | Will Kemp | colspan="2" | King Darnley |- ! colspan="3" | Guest Staring |- | Andrew Shaver | colspan="2" | David Rizzio |- | Ann Pirvu | colspan="2" | Nicole Touchet |- | Nick Slater | colspan="2" | Prince Henri |- | Megan Hutchings | colspan="2" | Jane |- ! colspan="3" | Cameo |- |Claire Hunter | colspan="2" |Emily Knox |- |Tyrone Savage | colspan="2" |Lord Hamilton |- Video Related Pages Pages relating to are the following: • Mary and Darnley • Mary and Bothwell • • Mary and Darnley's Wedding • King Darnley's Coronation • • Narcisse and Catherine • • The Crown Matrimonial • • Elizabeth and Gideon • References Category:Season 4 Category:Episode